nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Staff pages notability
I've noticed a sudden influx in the amount of wiki pages being created concerning Nitrome staff. Some of these are the well known artists, programmers and musicians – people who have an ample amount of source material to sustain an article. Then there are other members that I'm not sure qualify as Nitrome staff. Ones that come to mind are testers - they've only been credited testing one Nitrome game, maybe two? We have no idea who these people are - many of them don't have particularly notable, if any, sources to put together to make an article. The end result is a bunch of pages that remain stubs because they haven't received enough recognition on Nitrome to say anything about them at all. Sure, it's possible that one of the testers for Icebreaker iOS might come back to test another Nitrome. And if they do become a notable asset to Nitrome Ltd then maybe it would later be a good time to create that page about them. But we can't count on all testers to turn out like that. Look at Craig Annal - he hasn't done anything for Nitrome since 2005. I would like to motion a re-examination of the implied criteria we've been using for creating Nitrome staff pages. Instead of creating an article for the sake of their name being on a credits page: *The staff member has to have done a "notable amount" of work for Nitrome. *A sufficient amount of sources need to be publicly available. Of course, these are rather arbitrary points that require some more analysing. Should "notable" be determined by the number of games the person has been associated with or if their role at Nitrome is "standard" (ie. programmers, artists, music)? I understand that there's only so much limited information concerning these staff, but wouldn't that provide all the more reason to merge these pages about the individuals/not have them at all? (don't use the vote template - what are you supporting/opposing if a yes/no question wasn't asked?) 08:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :How about we merge all of the Testers pages into one list (or two, one for the early testers and one for the Icebreaker testers). I only created the different pages because I was sick of looking at the red links all the time. However, I do think that Richard Bertram should have his own page since he did test out five different Nitrome games.Pufflesrcute (talk) 08:37, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm actually agains keeping all these articles, as the amount of information out there in Nitrome seems to be somewhat reduced and perhaps even irrelevant. Zuzana Annal, for example. I doubt the fact that she is actually a game tester herself, and probably she was just asked by Mat to test Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Even though I'm not quite certain about this, just by the fact that some person tested a particular game doesn't mean they should have their own articles. Maybe we should apply some rules for these kinds of situations, as RSK said herself. As an example, -If a Nitrome staff participates in at least, say, three or four games then they should be considered relevant enough to have their own article, perhaps with exceptions allowed.- :::Personally, I think that if someone contributed just to one or two games, it is unsure if that person itself is part of the Nitrome team. Although it is unpredictable if a staff member will eventually come back after some time or not, we should not rush into create a bunch of articles with few information. As RSK also said with her own words above, we should wait for this person to participate a bit more in Nitrome games so that we have enough sources to sustain an article since there are also possibilities that a staff member will not be back. 14:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of making a list of game testers. -- 16:29, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I think we should just put all the Testers onto their corresponding game pages. If all they have done is beta test games for Nitrome, why would we need seperate pages for each of them? (I think users from the Nitrome Wiki have even beta tested for Nitrome). 01:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Agreed, all on a list. Perhaps we should just, under Staff occupations, just have a section for games with beta testing, and list the game and the people who tested them (since there isn't that much information to add about them). Also, although it looks like game testing looks as though people actually came into the Nitrome office and tested the game, it's looking more like they just went and played a beta version of the game on Nitrome's website, as I have links to the Hot Air and Feed Me betas. -- 01:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Then a list it should be! Pufflesrcute (talk) 06:43, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh okay, if it's that kind of testing, then I'm fine with lists. 02:11, January 30, 2014 (UTC)